Nerves
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Set in 19BBY, Padmé awaits Anakin's homecoming but is nervous. How will Ahsoka help pull her through nervousness?


**A/N: **_Hey there my fabulous readers! This is a one-shot that is inspired by what may have taken place in Padmé's apartment____BEFORE she is reunited with Anakin when he returns from the Outer Rim sieges in RotS (Revenge of the Sith). You might also notice that it involves Ahsoka. As every Star Wars fan knows, there is no reference to Ahsoka in RotS. As of yet, we don't know what happens to her. If she did survive the 3 year Clone War, then she would have to find out Anakin's marriage to Padmé right? See my other story New Rules for details about my version of events surrounding that issue. What if she was present when Padmé told Anakin of her pregnancy? You're about to find out if you want to read ahead. Enjoy _

**Nerves**

Padmé Amidala sat on the large sofa in her Coruscant apartment twiddling her thumbs feverously. She was nervously waiting for her Jedi Knight secret husband Anakin Skywalker to return home after spending 5 months fighting in the Outer Rim sieges with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She was dressed in a velvet purple maternity dress that covered up her 5 month old baby bump and she had her hair in the style of cinnamon buns that would much later be a custom look for her daughter.

No one except her handmaidens Motée and Ellé knew about her pregnancy. She had to tell the closest thing that Anakin had to a sister, Ahsoka sooner rather than later. The Handmaidens and Ahsoka were the only trusted people, that Anakin and Padmé told about their secret marriage. Even, if Ahsoka was a Jedi.

Padmé often worried for her husband's safety and was relieved whenever she saw for herself that he was safe. She was brought out of her thoughts when a more than familiar voice sounded.

"Milady?" asked the voice.

Padmé turned her head to see Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano standing in the doorway.

Ahsoka was now 17 years of age and was almost ready to face her trails. Most Jedi Padawans stayed under the leadership of their masters for at least 10 years but desperate times called for desperate measures. Jedi were getting slaughtered in large numbers around the galaxy everyday and Jedi Council was starting to look bare.

"Oh hello Ahsoka. Come in," Padmé said in surprise.

Padmé grown to love Ahsoka like a sister-in-law rather than her husband's Padawan. She often joked that Ahsoka was like Anakin's shadow that followed him anywhere he went and Ahsoka knew this and often teased Anakin about it.

"What seems to be the matter, Padmé?" Ahsoka asked.

She too had grown rather close to Padmé. Whenever she needed a female's advice, she always went to Padmé for advice while Anakin complained that Ahsoka had more to do with his wife than with him.

"Something wonderful has happened, Soka," Padmé using her nickname for the Padawan.

"What's wonderful?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm pregnant, Snips." Padmé whispered as she used Anakin's pet name for her.

Ahsoka's stomach turned over in neither excitement or in fear.

"Anakin's the father, isn't he?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes. He is." Padmé said as she struggled to keep back her tears.

"That's a good thing, Padmé. Anakin's great with kids. I mean, look at me. He hated me to start with now look at us." Ahsoka trying to lift Padmé's spirits the best way she could.

"Thanks for the effort, Ahsoka. But this is a baby not a child your age." Padmé said miserably.

Ahsoka thought for a moment.

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Padmé asked.

"I think the baby will look you if it's a girl and if it's a boy it'll look like Anakin." Ahsoka said trying to imagining what Anakin and Padmé's baby would look like.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Ahsoka." Padmé said as she pulled Ahsoka into a hug.

I'll come with you and tell him of you like. I've got nothing else better to do." Ahsoka said with a confident smile.

"Are you sure? The council don't need you?" Padmé asked.

"Yes I'm more then sure. Why do you think Anakin told me to stay on Coruscant while he and Obi-Wan went to rescue the Chancellor?" she said even more confidently.

Padmé thought for a moment.

"He told you to keep me company. Those were his exact words. I remember them like it was yesterday."

"It's settled then. Let me grab my cloak and we'll head down."

Padmé nodded and waited for Ahsoka to don her black travelling cloak.

"Let's go." Ahsoka said as she started toward the doors of the apartment.

Padmé nodded and followed the Padawan out of her apartment. The corridors of the Senate apartment building were clear seeing as most of the Senators were in their offices working in the Senate office complex.

Padmé and Ahsoka walked side by side until they reached the Senate building where they were forced to separate. They met up in the shadowy depths of the pillars that held the building's landing strip together.

They didn't have to wait very long when Ahsoka spoke in a whispered tone, "They're back. I can sense them."

Padmé tensed before Ahsoka took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. The senator looked gratefully at her husband's Padawan. Any second now Anakin would sense their presence.

The inaudible voice of Senator Bail Organa broke through the silence.

"Thank you Senator Organa." Anakin's voice said out of nowhere.

Padmé and Ahsoka looked each other. Ahsoka's face was half hidden in her oversized hood.

"Excuse me." Anakin said as his voice drew nearer to Padmé and Ahsoka's hiding place.

As Anakin came into view, Padmé's stomach flipped turned with nervousness.

Anakin jogged before sweeping Padmé up and spinning her around.

"Anakin," she sighed she hugged her husband.

He leaned in to kiss her. Ahsoka who was still hidden behind the pillar silently smiled to herself.

"I'm alright. I don't care if they know we're married." Anakin said as he leaned in to kiss Padmé again. She stepped back.

Anakin seemed a little confused.

"Forgetting someone?" asked Ahsoka as she stepped out of the shadows and lowered her hood.

Anakin's eyes widened.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said in a low voice.

"Hey Master." Ahsoka said with as a massive smile broke out on her face.

Ahsoka looked at Padmé who had been watching the exchange. Padmé's eyes were filled with fear.

"You're trembling. What's the matter?" Anakin asked.

Padmé looked at Ahsoka who ushered for her to tell Anakin the news that she had been hiding from him for the last 5 months.

"Something's wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant." Padmé choked out.

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief but she caught her breath again when she the expression her master's face.

"That's... that's wonderful." Anakin spluttered as he stroked Padmé's cheek. "It's the most wonderful time in my life." He leaned in to kiss her again knowing that he was about to become a father and he would be supported by his beloved wife and his sisterly Padawan.

_Please review! It's not exactly the best work that I've done. It's also not exactly the same as the original reunion scene in RotS but it's a start. Please voice your __HONEST __opinion._


End file.
